


Give It Up

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Scott wonders if anyone can let go of the past in a way he has failed to do.





	Give It Up

A simple run in at the park and their life was on hold.  
  
With Scott’s hand on her stomach, her smile faded upon Ryan’s approach. As they had grown accustomed to, they tried to hide their happiness.   
  
He dropped Greenlee’s hand, and she lost her smile as Scott removed his.  
  
However, rather than keep one more thing from him, she presented a sweet smile, “She’s kicking up a storm today.” She placed his hand to her stomach and a grin returned when the beat met his palm, “See?”  
  
“Yeah,” Some hope returned to Ryan’s stare as he agreed, “I do.”


End file.
